Internet of Things (IoT) technology refers to a wide range of devices that can collect and forward data. The IoT devices may be configured to transfer the data via a cellular network. Since IoT technology has nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services, interest among service providers and developers in IoT technology continues to increase. Some project the number of global cellular devices to grow from about 230 million devices in 2014 to more than seven billion devices by 2020. Communications from cellular devices may include low priority signals, while other communications from cellular devices may require ultra-reliable service.